1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having a movable back weight configuration. More specifically, the present invention relates to a titanium driver with a lightweight receiving back cap designed to be loosened to allow access to an interior, repositionable weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technical innovation in the configuration, material, construction and performance of golf clubs has resulted in a variety of new products. The advent of metals as a structural material has largely replaced natural wood for wood-type golf club heads, and is but one example of this technical innovation resulting in a major change in the golf industry.
Titanium drivers have been used by golfers for over a decade. They represent the vast majority of the drivers produced and used around the world. Callaway Golf Company's second and third generation titanium driver body styles (Hawkeye '99 and Hawkeye '01) each used a secondary metal for weighting, tungsten and bismuth respectively. The tungsten was externally visible, while the bismuth was not. Callaway has not used dissimilar metal for weighting purposes on its titanium bodied drivers for several years, but has welded titanium pieces or used thicker, as-cast, weighting regions or varying wall thicknesses to accomplish weight placement. While this type of weighting is useful for performance, it does not provide strong talking points or visual cues to describe or illustrate performance intentions.
Although the prior art discloses many variations of golf club heads, the prior art fails to provide a club head with a high-performance weighting configuration with visual cues to describe or illustrate performance intentions.